


Whipped (Juza + Banri)

by arisu_poemer



Series: Mankai Gardens: A Collection of A3! Shorts [3]
Category: A3! (Anime), A3! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Frenemies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29291043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arisu_poemer/pseuds/arisu_poemer
Summary: Banri sees his "archenemy" fall in love right in front of his eyes. Knowing him full well, he decides to take things into his own hands.
Series: Mankai Gardens: A Collection of A3! Shorts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151051
Kudos: 12





	Whipped (Juza + Banri)

**Author's Note:**

> I've always believed that JuBan combi are frenemies, and I've always loved their, uhm, dynamic. Ahaha 💕

"You gotta be kidding me, Hyodo."

"What, it looks okay to me."

"What are you, applying as her bodyguard?" Banri twirled in his pivot chair, laughing. "I thought you're going on a date?"

Juza blushed and yet protested. "I don't know why I even asked you."

He never thought, in all his life, that this day would come, that he had finally scored a date with the girl of his dreams. She worked part-time as a barista at a new cafe near Veludo Way, and unfortunately, Banri and Tsumugi was there to witness one of the few times he had the courage to go there alone. 

"Oh, it's Juza!" Tsumugi exclaimed. Banri turned around and saw his roommate enter the cafe.

"What's he doing here? There isn't even that much cake or pastry sold here."

"I don't know, but he seems to know what he's getting- _oh_." Tsumugi's eyes twinkled. They had a pretty good vantage point of the cashier and bar from where they sat, and both of them watched as Juza interacted (rather nervously) with the pretty barista.

"He couldn't have been more obvious."

Tsumugi gently laughed. "Well, he was trying. And it looks like she likes him too, by how she reacts."

"Yeah." Banri snickered into his drink. "You're friggin' hopeless, you ham."

* * *

"Hey," Banri read her name out loud one day after they ordered. Juza tried with all his might to stay chill, but Banri was making it all worse. He thought he's just with him on a coffee errand as a treat from Tsumugi, but he didn't know it was in THIS cafe. "So my friend here was telling me about you the other day, he said you're really pretty."

"Oh, did he, now?" She smiled at Juza. "Thank you... Uhm...?"

"Juza... Hyodo Juza."

"Juza-san." He could have just melted at that point as while she said his name. "Oh, aren't you guys from that theater 'round the block?"

"Mm-hmm. So yeah, as I was sayin'," Banri continued, "He told me maybe you guys can go out sometime?"

Juza was startled. He had NO IDEA this was happening. Before he could react, she already responded.

"Well, I'm free every Monday and Tuesday afternoon after my shift." She proceeded to write on the plastic cups with their orders. "Just drop by whenever."

"O-o-okay, see you then!"

She smiled. At him. Oh goodness, was she beautiful!

"Looking forward to it!" She handed them the cup carriers and then turned to the next customer in line.

"The heck was that, Settsu?!" He almost shouted as they made their way back to the dorm.

"Not tellin' ya anything until we're back, _daikon-yaro*_."

* * *

"We're back!" 

"Tadaima..."

Tsumugi was at the dining table reading an old script while Muku was helping out Omi with a fruit pavlova in the kitchen. 

"So how did it go, Banri?"

Juza's eyes grew. "You're also in this, Tsumugi-san?"

"Ehehe," Tsumugi jovially laughed. "Well, to tell you the truth, it's just that we saw you go there when we were having coffee one day. And Banri saw that you were acting kinda differently ever since, and so..."

"We decided that with your lame-ass acting, trying to hide that you liked her, we might as well give it a little push. Or two." Banri took his drink out and sipped, a triumphant air about him knowing that his mission was a success.

Juza took out his own cup of extra-sweet blended drink from the carrier, and almost dropped it when he read the message written in neat Sharpie handwriting.

Muku read out loud, " _'See you soon, Juza-san.'_ Oh, and she wrote her number too!!" The pink-haired boy's eyes sparkled. "Waaaa, Juchan has a date!!!"

"Well then, why don't we celebrate this with some good pavlova?" Omi served them each with a slice. "This goes very well with some whipped cream, too."

"Oh, believe me, Omi-san, that cream isn't the only one that's whipped in this room," Banri replied, digging in to his slice.

"Shut up, Settsu." Juza retorted, and yet he felt nothing but gratitude at that moment. He never thought such a dessert ever tasted as sweet.

**Author's Note:**

> *"daikon-yaro" is just another term to call someone a hammy/wooden actor. You know the drill. Banri can be sweet too, sometimes. :D


End file.
